


意淫

by AlicewannaWonderland



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: 419, F/M, Hand Job, 微SM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicewannaWonderland/pseuds/AlicewannaWonderland
Relationships: 单向 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	意淫

单恋是一场心理和肉欲的意淫。

“你是个有趣的人，很可惜，我不是。”

我把头发染成蓝黑色，看他看不懂的文章，玩他不喜欢的圈子，说他听不懂的话，选他不会选的路，可我还是喜欢他，像心口剜去一块肉，填进一颗去年秋天的渍梅，咸咸酸酸，流下粉红混着血色的汁液。

我恋痛，也怕痛。

那天我约了一个学长，学长说我是个有趣的人，又纯又浪，玩的花样稀奇，学长要学习一下下次好勾搭那个Gcup的学姐。我扯出一个自认为云淡风轻的笑：  
“好啊，不过你得挑一条质量好点的皮带。”

我订了一家18年装修隔音不错的酒店，房价300，学长转给我150，标间。

我提前洗了澡，出于礼貌甚至在腿间喷了淡淡的海盐香水，那个地方怎么会好闻呢？陌生人之间的体面甚至不符合生物学常识。我化了淡妆，因为不想等一下痛得哭出来，冲掉了珠光眼影，花了妆失了体面。

学长在外面敲门，我站起身，开门，把他让进来，半俯在床上，地毯柔柔软软的，膝盖并不会很疼。  
“不要抽到露在外面的地方，我喊‘苹果’之后你可以再打十下，或者你什么时候觉得不想打了，停下就好。”

我不喜欢以安全词作为结束标志的游戏，我想让痛苦稍微超出我的忍耐范围，就好像性爱高潮的后几秒，不由得自己掌握，却能爽得事后意犹未尽。

那是一条上好的牛皮皮带，学长喜欢站在我身后用X的打法，鞭稍从左半边下腰处，斜穿过半边屁股，划过我用了小心思的私处，终结在右大腿里侧的嫩肉处，然后以相同的轨迹从右边开始。

皮带抽在皮肤上是清脆响亮的锐痛，划过的私处又麻又痒，我连呻吟都包装得很好，丝丝缕缕，勾人欲火，欲盖弥彰，这也是陌生人之间的体面。

演着一下又一下，一声又一声，眼泪就这么跑出来，可是我并不觉得痛啊，我能感受到私处愉快的潮气，和房间里荷尔蒙混杂的味道，是我讨厌的陌生男子的信息素。

我开始厌恶那些做作的娇喘，从鼻腔里发出闷哼，听起来像是和那条皮带置气一样，仿佛在问，我看是我能忍还是你手黑。学长似乎发现了什么不对，停下手来转到我面前：“你在想他，对吧？”  
学长的腿根在我斜上方几十厘米的位置，身下的东西把牛仔裤撑得紧紧的。

我擦了下眼角，心里还想着那有没有都没差的内眼线，笑着说：“是啊，有点想。”边说边爬起来整理了下裙子和内裤，走到他身前，把他按坐在床上，乖巧地跪在他两腿之间，去拨弄他的拉链，突然心里涌上来满满的委屈：“他凭什么不喜欢我呢？”

他说过我是个有趣的人  
他说过如果是在一个学校我们说不定就在一起了  
他不爱聊微信可是我的话他都回  
他明明很有趣总说自己无趣是个老年人  
他来这里玩特意找过我  
他甚至......给过我机会的

那晚的民宿灯光昏黄，沙发柔软宽大，浴室的门没有锁，抽屉里有上一对小情侣留下的杜蕾斯。他开玩笑一样扯过我的领口，从浴室出来穿了一条黑色内裤意味深长地看了我一眼。

如果那天，我也能像今天这么下贱，去爬他的床，拨弄他的身体，用这种包装得又媚又软的声音去勾引，是不是我就不必让一个陌生人强加给我肉体的痛苦盖过心里的执念和酸楚。

也许我们并不会发生什么，我就安安静静侧躺在他旁边，看着月亮的清辉在他鼻尖打上一点高光，看着，笑着，就睡着了。

又或者，两个初经人事的年轻人胡乱地搞在一起，本能驱使横冲直撞，耳鬓厮磨初尝禁果，笨拙地找那个连结地狱和天堂的深渊，迷乱中有撕裂的疼痛和恍惚间抽插的剪影。  
我看着他后背上一道道的血痕，一根一根手指描摹猜是哪根留下的杰作，他梦中觉得痒，烦躁地哼了一声，换了个姿势，我轻笑了一声，然后也睡着了。第二天早上，或是默契地牵手，或是默契地问：你等会怎么走？

无论怎么样，总好过现在面对着不知道是谁的阴茎，为了莫名其妙的原因立起来，我又像个出来卖的殷勤地要给他打出来。

我把头埋在学长的腰腿中间，大口大口呼吸，像是要把所有的委屈都发泄出去，等我安静下来，就右手垫在他左腿上，头枕着右手，侧面看那丑陋狰狞的器官，左手上下卖力地撸动着，我不记得最后那些东西射在了哪里，但是那晚整个房间里都是一股令人作呕的腥膻味。

学长并没有留宿，我很后悔没有订大床房。

隔壁平整的空床像个从未有尸体光临的解剖台。或许有过，心尖上的渍梅躁动着流出咸酸的汁液。


End file.
